The present invention relates to content downloads for mobile and other devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to network-aware structured content downloads.
Computer networks allow computing devices to interconnect to servers to access and/or download content. Computer networks may provide one or more of wired and wireless connectivity for computing devices. Computer networks may also provide a variety communication protocols for use by computing devices.